Black Butler fanfiction with Rin from free (Yaoi)
by storywriter666
Summary: its a story about a picture i found online mixing Sebastian and Grell as parents of Rin from free i found it cute and a friend of mine said i should write a fanfiction so well i did i hope you enjoy if people like it i'll add to it if not it will only be this chapter so please tell me what you think


*this is simply a fanfiction I did on a whim after seeing a funny mash up with Sebastian and Grell (Black butler) and Rin (Free) by no means do I own these characters and it was for fun hope you enjoy if a lot of people like it I might add to it*

**Meal time with the family**

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive estate as Sebastian dusted around the bookshelf making sure not a speck of dust was left behind and that his gold wedding ring never lost its shine. It was only a short time ago that Sebastian and Grell were married by the local Undertaker you may not have known that the two had held a love for each other well that Sabastian held a love for Grell but funny things do happen of course. But were getting off topic now where was I, oh yes here we are. While Sebastian moved effortlessly around the huge mansion Pluto the demon hound began to growl and bark just has the sounds of high heels could be heard coming down the hall.

"Bassy I'm home!" Grell announced loudly walking into the study Undertaker not far behind him.

"Welcome home" Sebastian remarked with a small smile which made Grell sway back and forth on the tips of his toes.

"Oh bassy you're so dreamy" He cooed just as the pitter patter of small feet were coming toward the couple.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry" A boy with dark red hair and red eyes complained as his wet t-shirt dripped water onto the study floor.

"Oh Rin why are you wet, did you forget to take off your clothes when you went swimming with your uncle again?" Grell fussed picking the little tyke up in his arms while Sabastian replaced his wet shirt with a fresh one.

"I'm sorry" The little boy cried hugging Grell around the neck.

"HAHA, its funny watching you to taking care of this child" Undertaker laughed loudly making an echo in the room.

"As it so happens Bassy and I are taking great care of this child thank you very much" Grell scoffed as he walked past the Undertaker sticking out his tongue as he did so.

"I took care of Ceil it's not hard to do it again" Sebastian sighed before fallowing his wife to the kitchen.

"What should we have tonight, hmm?" Grell asked setting Rin down on a stool so he could watch his father cook.

"Mackerel" Rin giggled with his hands raised in the air.

"Geez Rinny Bear you're like a big ol shark" Grell laughed taking his hand and lightly pinching the child while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Mackerel it is then but we have to have a vegetable to Rin" Sabastian smiled as he began to clean the fish.

"Aww, but I hate veggies" Rin complained as he slumped off of his stool and on to the floor.

"They will make you grow up into a handsome man Rin" Grell added as the little boy huffed.

"Rin sit in this chair" Sebastian sighed moving a chair next to the counter this chair was red velvet and the back was dark cherry wood so in other words hard to break. "Now were going to have carrots with dinner and you are expected to eat them understand" Sebastian firmly stated before taking a knife and peeling the skin off of a carrot.

"But I hate carrots there yucky" Rin complained sticking out his tongue just as something flew by his face when he looked next to him he seen the knife his father was using to peel with sticking out of the chairs back. "Fine I'll eat the stupid carrots, I bet Haru doesn't have to eat stupid carrots" Rin mumbled as Sebastian pulled the knife out of the chair and went back to peeling.

"Wow bassy smooth" Grell whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say I'm one hell of a parent" He smiled wide as his eyes glowed with a purple luster making Grell shiver.

"Oh I just love when you say that" He cooed as blood came from his nose Rin just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.


End file.
